


Clash of the Kings

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [35]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But everyone else are friends, Crossover, Gen, He doesn't particularly like Uther, Mycroft is a king, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Mycroft and Uther are Arguing, Sherlock is Amused, and John and Arthur Need to Stop Them Before a War Breaks Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:You've done it *claps* Now, I'll simply make it more complex and see if you can fit this into three sentences-- Mycroft and King Uther are having a serious row with each other. Sherlock finds this all amusing, while Arthur and John try to break up the two before their kingdoms get into a war. ~Your Lovely Anon  
> (Your prompts are literally too great to let me sleep, and I shall not be defeated!!)

Sherlock, John, and Arthur watched the argument between Mycroft and  
Uther as though it was an intense tennis match, their heads bouncing  
from one to the other, and Sherlock, in particular, was enjoying this  
shouting match, chuckling quietly to himself.

"I don’t know what the devil they’re shouting about" John whispered to  
Arthur “but it has to stop now, or the kingdoms will go to war", and  
saying this, he strode up to Mycroft and said “Sire, would a duel not  
be a better way to end this argument?"

Catching on, Arthur sidled up to John and said “I agree father, Sir   
John and I shall duel to the first hit, and whosoever wins can claim  
victory in this argument", and with that bold statement he looked to  
the kings, who simultaneously nodded in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I have done it! These may be the longest sentences known to man, but there are three of them!


End file.
